True Love's Form
by 4EverLostTeen
Summary: Love is something to treasure. And there is so much love in here that the treasure is worth billions. Mia's love toward Steven is just like that. But will their love survive?


As I walk around the mall I notice a beautiful dress that would be perfect for my cousin's wedding that was in two days. Amber, my cousin, is the same age as me and was getting married to a CEO of a chain of fast food restaurants. He plays golf, and attends country clubs. The perfect person for Amber. She always turned down men because each one had a flaw. It was either that there nose was to long, or that they were to tall.

She was going to ask me to be a bridesmaid, but then saw that I had lost weight during the summer and decided against it. She is always threatened when someone is more pretty than her, and makes it her goal to make their life miserable. I, and some other sad relatives, are her usual targets.

We used to go to the same school, and in the third grade, my mother had let me dye a yellow highlight on the front part of my hair for picture day. When Amber saw that I looked cute, she got a pair of scissors and cut the part of my hair that was highlighted. My picture was ruined, and Amber just got a time out and a note sent home.

As I looked at the knee length dress, I decided to try it on.

I went in the dressing room and got into the dress. I came out and looked at the three way mirror that was outside the dressing room department. It was a white Chiffon Marilyn style swing dress with a full swing skirt. Its a waist fitted look and the bust has a deep V with beaded appliqués at both shoulder straps. It was so pretty. My straight black hair reached the shoulder straps. My very dark green eyes made my hair even more black. If it was possible.

"Wow..." I heard a male voice say behind me. I turned around and there was a very fit guy looking at me. I blushed.

He was taller than me and had the most perfect gray eyes. He had light green hair and it was messy, in a cute way. He had a yellow shirt with a sun setting on the breast pocket, so I assumed he worked at_ The Dark Sun, _the store I was in. The shirt outlined his muscles very well. He looked down and I swore I saw him blush.

"Um...Thank You...I think," I sort of said. I think I was whispering. I waited until it got to awkward.

"Er...My name is Steven, and I like the dress on you... I mean, I am not trying to be perverted or anything... um...its just that it looks very pretty...on you," he said. He looked the other way and blushed again.

Was he CUTE or what?

"My name is Amelia, but you may call me Mia. And thank you, again," I said while looking down.

"Where would you be going, in such a pretty dress. Perhaps, a party," he very curiously said.

"Actually, it is for a wedding... I mean it isn't my wedding or anything...its my cousin's...not me...because I don't even have a boyfriend..." I accidentally blurted out. Why did I tell him that I did not have a birthday. The real question is if he has a girlfriend? He smiled and my heart sank.

"Your very cute, and I don't have one either... I mean a girlfriend...not a boyfriend 'cuz I'm not gay or anything... I mean I don't have anything against gay people, it's just that I am not gay," he looked very nervous. He was blushing so hard, he looked like he was chocking.

I laughed and told him it was fine. He gave me a smile of relief. He told me that his break was in fifteen minutes and that if I would wait for him in the food court. Of course I agreed and floated to the dressing room first. I changed into my Capri jeans and my brown tunic. I slipped on my pink sandals and left to the food court. After five minutes, I bought a mango and pineapple smoothie and waited.

After a ten minutes of waiting, he was walking over to my table and he looked so adorable. He sat across from me, which showed that he had very good manners.

We talked a little and then ordered a Sundae for the both of us. After we were done, there was one cherry left and he gave it to me. It was so sweet of him. After a while I had the guts to ask him.

"Um...I was just wondering, if you weren't busy on the weekend, you would like to go to my cousin's wedding with me. You don't have to say yes, but it would be great if you did." I sort of mumbled it out of my mouth. He smiled and put his hand over my hand that was on the heart was about to give out.

"It would be my greatest pleasure," he sweetly said.

We agreed on a time he would pick me up, and then we both went home. I was about to text someone, when I realized that I had no one to tell, but my parents.

**My first chapter...hope you like it. Please review honestly! My next chapter will be much more spicy and juicier. Tee Hee!**


End file.
